The Dragon Riders Meet the Draconians
by Hocapontas
Summary: Van retrieved Hitomi from the Mystic Moon and took her back to Gaea to marry her, when something happened and two Dragon Riders got pulled to Gaea as well. Not good with Summaries. Hopefully it's better than it sounds.
1. Going Home

# Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling and Sunrise, Bandai Visual.#

The Dragon Riders Meet the Draconians

1. Going Home

The Race track was dark and quiet. The moonlit sky was full of twinkling stars. One of the stars got brighter and brighter until suddenly a pillar of light descended and landed on the track. A young man about 17 was floating in the pillar when he touched down gently on the track. As soon as he was down, the light flickered and died. Just then a young woman about 17 came running onto the track and went racing into the man's arms.

"Van! I'm so Happy your here!"

The man now identified as Van laughed and swung her around.

"I'm happy to see you too, Hitomi."

He set her down gently, staring into her eyes. Before either knew what was happening, they were kissing passionately. They finally separated, panting. They were both beaming.

"I love you," Van said softly.

"I love you, too," Hitomi said, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

They met in another searing kiss. When they parted Van got down on one knee, took something out of his pocket and presented it to her.

"Will you marry me?"

Hitomi was shocked, but only for a couple seconds. Then she leapt on him ecstatically.

"YES!"

Van reverently put the ring on Hitomi's finger. Then he swept her into his arms and swung her around, again, with Hitomi laughing brightly. He set her down gently, but kept his hands on her waist.

"Would you like to leave now, or do you want to say goodbye to your family first?"

"My brother is the only one who didn't disown me when I returned the last time. We already said our goodbye's. However, before we go, I have a secret to show you.

She stepped back, closed her eyes and suddenly from her back emerged two gloriously white wings. With silver on the edge of the wings. Van gaped. He caught one of the feathers floating through the air from her wings. It was real alright. Just then Hitomi pulled her wings back in. Van was still gaping and could only utter one word: How? Hitomi smiled.

"I discovered them soon after I came back. I taught myself how to fly. You're not upset are you," she asked suddenly worried.

"Of course not! They just add to your beauty. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, I'm ready to return home."

Van smiled at the fact that she had called Gaea her home and raised the Drag energist over his head. The pillar came down and engulfed them. It lifted them up into the sky, back home. Suddenly something happened to the pillar. It flickered, then part of it broke off and headed in another direction. Van and Hitomi wondered what was going on. Before they could dwell on it, they were swept up to Gaea and home.


	2. Making Up

2. Making up

(I'm going to start this chapter at the point where Murtagh and Eragon are fighting on the burning plains. Murtagh has just told Eragon the truth about them being brothers.)

Murtagh lifted Zar'roc and held it upright before his chest.

"I take my inheritance from you, brother. Farewell."

Then he retrieved his helm from the ground. He was about to pull himself onto Thorn when a strange light came through the sky and engulfed him, Thorn, Eragon, and Saphira. All four were raised into the sky and whisked away from Alagaesia.

When the beam landed on Gaea, two Dragons and two humans were settled gently on the ground. The first thing Eragon and Murtagh noticed was that they were in a forest that neither looked nor felt familiar. The second thing they both noticed was that there were two moons in the sky. The third thing that Eragon noticed was another beam far off. The third thing Murtagh noticed was that he could no longer feel Galbatorix's influence over him. At first he thought it was a trick, but when he searched deeper he found that it was true! He was free!

**/Thorn! Can you feel it? We're free!/**

_**/Yes, Little one, I can. Perhaps now you can talk to your Brother./**_

**/I don't if I can. What if he doesn't want to talk to me?/**

_**/You won't know unless you try./**_

**/Sigh/**

"Eragon," Eragon looked over at him. "Can we talk?"

Eragon lifted an eyebrow but nodded. They both sat by there Dragons facing each other.

"What do you want to talk about," Eragon asked warily. After all they had just been fighting each other not too long ago.

"Well first, I wanted to tell you, Thorn and I can no longer feel Galbatotix's influence or his presence. I don't know where we are or why, but I'm glad were here, because it means that Thorn and I are free. I know your mad at me so I want you to look through my memories. I want you to see what I went through."

Eragon was shocked. Murtagh was telling him to look in his mind! He never let anyone invade his mind! Why now? But Murtagh had given him permission, so he would do it. He delved into Murtagh's mind as gently as he could. Then he started sifting through memories. He looked through the childhood ones only to see his mother. Then he skipped everything else up to the point where Murtagh was captured. He saw the twins journey to Uru'baen. He saw how they tortured Murtagh mercilessly, mentally and physically, while laughing at him. Then he saw Murtagh being tortured by the king, Which went on for several weeks. He saw Galbatorix's triumph when he finally discovered Murtagh's true name and when Thorn hatched for him. He saw the weeks of training and torture that Murtagh had to endure, and he finally understood everything Murtagh had been through and why he submitted. He gently withdrew from Murtagh's mind. His own mind was whirling with everything he had seen.

When Eragon withdrew, Murtagh watched him for his reaction. He looked carefully into into Eragon's eyes and could see the shock, sorrow, compassion and understanding. He was very glad he didn't see any pity. They both sat in companionable silence before it was broken.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Eragon said quietly.

"I understand why you were upset. I forgive you."

Just then they both tensed, jumped up and put hands on swords. Both dragons had told there riders the same message; someone was coming.

#I'm going to wait till I get some reviews before putting up the next chapter. I want to know if you think this story is worth putting up.#


	3. Making Friends

3. Introductions/ Making Friends/ Exchanging stories

When Van and Hitomi had seen the other beam land on Gaea, they brought their wings out and started flying toward it. They had been flying for about an hour now and were getting close to their destination. They were just about to land when they saw two Dragons and two men with them wearing swords. Because of the Dragons they hovered in the air until they were sure it was safe to land. Just then a powerful and foreign mind connected with his.

**# Who are you? #**

_**# Who are you and how are you talking to me in my head? #**_

He felt the being smirk.

**# I asked first.#**

_**# Very well. My name is Van Fanel, King of Fanelia. Now answer my question. #**_

Surprise emanated from the being.

**# You're a king? My name is Eragon. Now why don't you two come down and we can do proper introductions. #**

_**# What about the Dragons? #**_

**# They won't hurt you. #**

During the whole conversation, Eragon and Van had been sharing it with their companions. Now Van and Hitomi landed and pulled in their wings. They still weren't sure about the Dragons, but they were willing to take a chance.

"Now for proper introductions," Eragon said. "I'm Eragon Shadeslayer and this is my Dragon, Saphira. And this is my brother, Murtagh and his Dragon, Thorn. And you are?"

I'm Van Fanel and this is my Fian`ce, Hitomi Kanzaki."

**~Van, ~ Hitomi said in their mind link. ~ I can sense great power coming from all of them. Be careful. ~**

_**~ I will. ~**_

Unknown to them, a similar conversation was going on.

_*** Little one, * Saphira started. * I can sense power radiating off of them. ***_

*** I know Saphira. I can sense it too. Who do you think they are? ***

_*** I don't know, but I think you should find out. ***_

*** I plan to. ***

By now everyone had sat down. Eragon and Murtagh were sitting by their Dragons again.

"Do you have magic," Eragon asked suddenly.

"What do you mean," Van asked cautiously.

"We can sense power in you," Murtagh spoke for the fist time since the others had arrived. "As I'm sure you can sense the power in us."

"Yes we can," Hitomi said. How about this. We tell each other what kind of power we have and explain it. Will that work?"

Murtagh and Eragon glanced at each other then their Dragons.

***What do you think, Murtagh,* Eragon asked.**

***I don't know. I'm still not sure we can trust them. What do you think, Thorn?***

_***I think it would be alright. I sense no hostility in them, only curiosity.***_

***What do you think, Saphira,* Eragon asked.**

She didn't answer.

***Saphira?***

_***Huh? Oh! Sorry, Little one. I was thinking.***_

***About?***

_***The female. She reeks of power. More so than the male. It's no where near as strong as what you two have, but it's also different. I think we should find out about their power first, then decide if we tell about ours.***_

***Good idea.***

"Okay, here's the verdict. We still aren't sure if you can be trusted, so why don't you tell us about yourselves first. If we believe you we might tell you about our selves. The telling will include the explanation of power on both our parts. Agreed? If not we leave right now and forget this ever happened."

Eragon and the others waited while Van and Hitomi considered. After a moment of silence, they finally agreed and began their story. They began with when Van went to the Mystic Moon the first time to sly the dragon, and ended when Hitomi left. When they were finished a couple hours had passed.

***Well what do you think,* Eragon asked the others.**

***It seems pretty incredible,* Murtagh said. *But then, ours will seem strange to them. I think they're telling the truth.***

_***I agree,* Thorn said. **_

_***Eragon,* Saphira began. *They have not told the whole story.***_

*** Why do you say that?***

_***At the end, the female left and yet here she is. Ask them why.***_

"Saphira is wondering why Hitomi is here now when you said she left.

"She can talk," Van asked in wonder.

_***Of course I can. I am not a dumb animal,* Saphira said, projecting her words to everyone.**_

"Incredible! I apologize. I've just never met an intelligent Dragon before. In answer to your question, I brought her back. I went to the Mystic Moon and asked her to marry me. Any other questions?"

_***I have one,* Thorn said, projecting to everyone. *What are you? You have wings, yet you are not Dragons.***_

"We're Draconians. Have you ever heard of Atlantis, the city of the winged people?"

"No we haven't. Will you tell us," Eragon asked.

And so Van and Hitomi spent another two hours telling the story of Atlantis and it's people. It was late when they finished and everyone was getting tired. But there was still one thing left to do. So Eragon and Murtagh told there story (with parts missing of course. There was some stuff they couldn't tell a non Dragon Rider.) After the story there was a round of questions, and demonstrations. By this point it was almost dawn, so everyone settled down to sleep. There was no need for a fire since it was a warn night.


End file.
